Groove inserts are installed in lathe tools or also in milling cutters as a replaceable unit in order to be replaced in the event of wear. Groove inserts are extremely narrow items to be installed such that their secure fastening in the clamping holder has to be ensured. This can cause problems precisely where there is a lateral feed.
EP 0 865 851 B1 makes known an indexable insert which is fastened in a recess in the clamping holder. For stable positioning, the indexable insert has a V-shaped recess on its bottom side as well as a corresponding recess on the top side. Finally, an additional recess, into which a V-shaped projection on the edge of the receiving means in the clamping holder projects, is also included underneath the main free face. An eccentric profile roller presses from above into the top holding structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,354 shows a non-indexable groove insert, where the top side and the bottom side each have a V-shaped recess. A complementarily formed continuation of the clamping jaw is pressed into the top holding structure, and a separate rail, which is screwed on a planar face of the carrier of the clamping holder, is pressed into the bottom holding structure. The planar rear side of the groove insert is spaced somewhat from the opposite wall in the clamping holder.
DE 10 2006 055 255 A1 describes an L-shaped insert, where the clamping face is realized on the top side of the vertical portion of the “L”. The rear side of the vertical, L-shaped portion merges into the horizontal portion and has a groove which merges into a groove on the top side of the horizontal portion. Over and above this, the bottom side is also provided with a groove. The lengthwise positioning of the groove insert in the clamping holder is effected by means of the rear side of the vertical portion, whereas the rear-side end of the insert is at a spacing from the opposite wall in the clamping holder. A large lateral bore is provided in said region.
A further insert and a further clamping holder for said further insert are described in DE 696 08 965 T2. In this case, the insert is provided with a V-shaped groove on its top side and its bottom side. The rear side is planar, an oblique face which extends at approximately 45°, and is also provided with a V-shaped groove, being present between the rear side and the bottom side. Said oblique face forms the axial stop for the insert.